Perinteitä kunnioittaen
by Vilma. N
Summary: Bulgaria saa seuraa elokuvailtaansa.


Mie täällä taas, pienen tauon jälkeen, oneshotin kanssa~ Pidemmittä puheitta päästän lavalle kaksikon, johon olen aivan sairaan kiintynyt: Romanian ja Bulgarian(jälkimmäinen on lempihahmoni Mainoskatko oli juuri alkanut.

Tästä johtuen Bulgaria oli noussut ylös, venytellyt käsiään, haukotellut ja astellut keittiöön. Illan elokuvaa oli kestänyt vajaa tunti, ja hän oli jotenkin onnistunut valitsemaan asennon, joka puudutti kaikki raajat kerralla. Ja lisäksi tuntui kuivattavan kurkun täydellisesti, valtio tuumasi itsekseen mielessään, napatessaan jääkaapista virvoitusjuomapullon ja suunnatessaan takaisin olohuoneeseen.

Juomapullo oli kuitenkin vähällä päätyä komeassa kaaressa lattialle, Boriksen havaitessa, että sohvalla istui jo joku.

"Kas, terve!" Romania tervehti, heilauttaessaan letkeästi jalkansa sohvan käsinojan yli. Hän virnisti niin että kulmahampaat näkyivät suupielistä, saaden ilmeen näyttämään jotenkin tavallistakin mielipuolisemmalta.

Bulgaari ei heti vastannut mitään. Hän piteli rintakehäänsä ja näytti siltä, että olisi juuri saanut pahimman luokan sydänkohtauksen. Jonka hän tavallaan olikin saanut.

"Mistä helkkarista sinä siihen ilmestyit?" hän kysyi sitten, äänensävy jossain edelleen säikähtäneen, ärtyisän ja hämmentyneen välimaastoissa.

Dorin näytti harvinaisen tyytyväiseltä itseensä.  
>"Olin sohvasi alla", hän sanoi, yrittäen kuulostaa siltä kuin olisi aivan tosissaan. "Väijyin siellä, milloin voisin hyökätä kimppuusi~."<p>

Romanialaisen virne hiipui aavistuksen, kun Boris ei lähtenyt mukaan juttuun. Bulgarialainen vain tuhahti jotain omalla kielellään, pyöräytti silmiään, ja istahti alas, siirtäen Dorinin käsivarret pois tieltään.

"Just joo", tämä sanoi, pyörittäen pullon korkin auki ja hörpäten etäisesti omenaiselta maistuvaa juomaa. Dorin mutristi huuliaan.

"Ihan tosi!" hän intti, ristien käsivartensa rinnalleen. Hän olisikin saattanut näyttää oikeasti loukkaantuneelta, jos ei olisi ollut hieman alakanttisessa asennossa Bulgariaan. "Etkö muka usko? Katsos kun me vamp-"

"Minun sohvani alla ei ole mitään muuta kuin villakoiria, eikä sinne kyllä muuta mahdukaan", Boris keskeytti hänet kuitenkin aika tylysti. Dorin kohotti kulmiaan.

"Koiria? Mistä lähtien sinulla niitä on ollut?" hän tiedusteli, ja kumartui vilkaisemaan sohvanalustaa, jättäen taitavasti huomioimatta bulgaarin tyhmä-mutinan.

"Oikeasti", romanialainen lähes marisi, kun nousi ylös. "Mikä sinuun on mennyt? Mikä minun pikku Boristani vaivaa, kun se ei hymyile eikä naura vaan murjottaa vaan."  
>Samalla hän ravisti suurieleisesti vihreäsilmäistä valtiota hartioista, saaden toisen suupielet nousemaan aavistuksen ylöspäin.<p>

"Yksi. Sinä tunkeuduit talooni ilman lupaani. Etkä todellakaan ollut siellä sohvan alla", Boris kiirehti lisäämään, kun toinen aikoi väittää vastaan.

"Kaksi. Valtasit sohvani ja aiheutit minulle lähes sydärin", bulgaari jatkoi luettelua.  
>"Ihan hyvin sinä siinä mahdut olemaan.." Romania huomautti, mutta tarkoituksellisesti niin hiljaa, ettei Boris kuullut. Mitä sitä mennä pilaamaan toisen iloa, jota tämä sai asioiden listaamisesta syiksi.<p>

"Ja kolme. TV:stä tulee yksi elokuva, jonka haluan nähdä, ja mainoskatko loppui pari minuuttia sitten", Bulgaria päätti, ottaen paremman asennon. "Tämä voisi kiinnostaa sinuakin. Se on vampyyrielokuva."

Viimeisin lause sai viimeistään Dorinin unohtamaan möksöttämisensä. Hän käännähti nopeasti katsomaan ruutua, ja jäikin tuijottamaan sitä kuin noiduttu.

Näin kului seuraava tunti, elokuvan loppuun asti. Romanialainen ei siirtänyt katsettaan mihinkään koko aikana, ei edes mainoskatkoilla, joiden aikana Boris tosin onnistui jollain salaisella konstillaan tarjoamaan toiselle juomista pullostaan.

Vasta, kun lopputekstit olivat rullanneet alhaalta ylös jo hyvän aikaa, Dorin havahtui horteestaan.

"Se..se.." hän ei tuntunut saavan sanoja suustaan, ja päätyikin heiluttelemaan käsiään suurieleisesti kuin yrittäen ilmaista siten itseään.

"Niin?" Boris kysäisi, napsauttaessaan kaukosäätimestä televisiosta virran pois.

"Se.." Dorin yritti vielä kerran. "YÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄK!"

Bulgaria kohotti kulmiaan. "Ei kai se nyt noin huono ollut?" hän tiedusteli hieman kummastuneena. Luulisi nyt, että toinen pitäisi kaikesta, missä oli vampyyreja.

"Oli se!" Romania lähes kiljui. "Vampyyrit päivänvalossa..koulussa..juomassa mokkalattea..ei tällaista voi tapahtua!"

"Hei, se on vain kirjan pohjalta tehty elokuva, ei se nyt maailmaa kaada", Boris yritti tyynnytellä toista, onnistumatta siinä kovin hyvin.

"Kaataapas! Tämä on pyhäinhäväistys!" Dorin älähti. "Mikä tämän nimi nyt oli?"

"No, sarja ainakin on Twilight.." Bulgarialainen vastasi vaaleahiuksisemmalle valtioille, joka näytti nyt jo siltä, että aikoisi oksentaa.

"Hyihyihyi. En enää ikinä, ikinä halua nähdä tai kuulla mitään siihen liittyvää", tämä murisi, jatkaen sitten erinäisistä asioista valittamista jupisemalla itsekseen.

Boris huokaisi syvään ja laski kaukosäätimen pöydälle.

**-Muahahahhahahaaa-**

Päivä oli jo pitkällä paria viikkoa myöhemmin, kun Bulgaria nojaili keittiöntasoon, seuraillen hiljaa kahvin tippumista. Maailmankokous oli vain parin päivän päässä, ja tänä vuonna se järjestettäisiin Sofiassa. Dorin oli arvatenkin tapansa mukaan ängennyt hänen luokseen jo hyvissä ajoin, perusteluinaan se ettei tarvinnut matkustaa. Niin, hehän eivät olleet naapurimaita tai mitään..

Jonkin ajan kuluttua Dorin ilmaantui myös keittiöön. Hänen hiuksensa olivat täydellisen pörrössä, ja silmät sirillään kuin kiinalaisilla. Näytti siltä, että romanialainen nukahtaisi kohta uudestaan.

"Mitä nyt? Nukuitko huonosti?" Bulgaari tiedusteli, äänensävy huolestuneen puolelle kallistuneena, samalla kun hän kurottautui ottamaan kuppeja kaapista.

Dorin virnisti, joskin väsyneesti.

"En tietenkään", hän sanoi. "Minähän olen vampyyri, liihottelen yössä ja juon verta.."

Hetkeä myöhemmin romanialainen nukkui keittiönpöydän ääressä.

Bulgaria katseli toista hetkisen aikaa hieman epäileväisenä, ennen kuin päätti antaa olla ja raahasi toisen sohvalle jatkamaan uniaan, jotka kestivätkin sitten iltapäivään saakka.

-**Muahahahhahahaaa-**

Kokous oli mitä aina ennenkin. Alku sujui hyvin, mutta minuuttia myöhemmin oli syntynyt jo täydellinen kaaos.

Boris oli yrittänyt pitää tilanteen hallinnassa parhaansa mukaan. Hänen maassaanhan sitä oltiin. Mutta..no, ei hän voinut kieltää sitä, etteikö olisi itsekin ollut osasyyllinen sekasortoon. Onneksi joku oli älynnyt takavarikoida hänen läheltään kaiken, mikä kävi lyömä-aseeksi. Paitsi tietysti tuolit.

Toivottavasti Turkki ei viihtyisi kauaa tajuttomana, bulgarialainen mietti. Hän ei oikein kaivannut enää ylimääräistä huomiota siltä suunnalta.

Dorin ei ollut käyttäytynyt yhtään sen sivistyneemmin kuin hänkään. Tosin tämän tapauksessa se oli romanialainen, joka oli saanut siipeensä. Boris oli saanut raahata nilkuttavan ja sadattelevan naapurinsa ulos kokoussalista, Itävallan ja Preussin yrittäessä yhdessä pitää Unkarin aioissa.

Nyt Romania oli lukittautunut kylpyhuoneeseen, ja veden valumisesta päätellen aikoi luultavasti viettää siellä tovin jos toisenkin. Kunhan nyt ei hukuttaisi itseään.

Boris kurkisti sisälle ovenraosta vierashuoneeseen, jonka Dorin oli vallannut itselleen muutamia päiviä sitten. Ole kuin kotonasi…niin hän oli sanonut toiselle, ja tämä näytti totelleen kirjaimellisesti.

Bulgaria huokaisi. No, kai hän voisi vähän järjestellä paikkoja jo nyt, ettei joutuisi tekemään suursiivousta sitten kun Romania olisi lähtenyt.

Sijatessaan vuodetta Boris näki jotain. Tyynyn keskellä oli kulmikas möykky, eikä hän omasta mielestään omistanut tiilitäytteisiä tyynyjä. Niinpä bulgaari sujautti kätensä sen alle, ja veti esille kirjan.

"Uusikuu.." hän luki hiljaa ääneen kannesta. Eikös tämä ollut Twilightia..?

Samassa ovelta kuului kolahdus. Kääntyessään katsomaan, Bulgaria näki Dorinin seisovan kynnyksellä pyyhe hartioillaan, ja tuijottaen häntä posket hieman punehtuneina.

"Tuota noin.." toisen katse oli nauliutunut kirjaan. Pidemmälle hän ei päässyt, kun Boris purskahti nauruun.

"Lopeta!" Romania kivahti, punehtuen aavistuksen lisää.

"Eikös sinun pitänyt karttaa tätä kuin ruttoa?" bulgarialaismies kysyttyä, ja virnisti toiselle leveästi.

Romania tuhahti.

"Nii-in, mutta kun minä halusin tietää, mitä kaikkea tämä roska sisältää", hän vastasi, ja sieppasi opuksen toisen käsistä. "Ja sitä paitsi, minä kuulun Team Jacoubiin!"

Tässä vaiheessa Boriksen oli pakko istua lattialle, sillä muuten nauru olisi kaatanut hänet sinne ihan muutenkin. Dorin yritti huitaista häntä kirjalla päähän, osumatta kuitenkaan, sillä bulgarialainen sattui juuri silloin kumartumaan.-Hehhehe- Että tällä lailla ^^ Comments, please? 


End file.
